Welcome to Chatroom NINJA
by Hyper Alchemist
Summary: This is just another random naruto ChatFic that i'm doing duing my free time at school.... and it's not only my first ChatFic... its My first FanFic! so congrats to me!Comment plz!
1. Login names

_Naruto Screen names-_

**Rookie Nine-**

Naruto- BlondaimeLuvsRamen

Sasuke- AvengerMan

Sakura- SasukeLuver4ever

Shikamaru- 2Troblesome

Ino- MrsUchiha

Choji- MidnightSnackMan

Hinata- DancerLady79

Kiba- DoggieLuver

Shino- BugMan224

Gai's Team

Neji- HinataHater

Tenten- MiniMouseStuntdouble

Rock Lee- LilGreenBeast

**Akatsuki**

Itachi- UchihaKiller

Deidara- PurdyPlaydo

Kisame- FishMan123

Tobi- GoodBoy97

Zetsu- PlantDude

Leader- Leader (a/n: real original rite?)

**Other Ninja**

Kakashi- IchaIchaFan

Iruka- SwimmerBoi55

Kabuto- OrochiFollower

Gai- GreenBeast

Garra- SandMan666

Temari- ShikaLuver

**Sannin-**

Tsunade- LegendarySucker

Orochimaru- SnakeCharmer

Jiraiya- EroSannin

**_(A/N: ok I kno that this is one of many ChatFics but I like chat fics… so if you don't wanna read it then don't… but I will be having different Anime Characters and maybe even dead Naruto Characters make guest apperances)_**


	2. Naruto Logs On!

Welcome to Chatroom: NINJA

_Blondaime__LuvsRamen has logged on_

_SasukeLuver4ever has logged on_

BlondaimeLuvsRamen- See what didn't I tell u this fun?

SasukeLover4Ever- what do we do?

BlondaimeLuvsRamen- just type!

SasukeLover4Ever- why?

BlondaimeLuvsRamen- Because its fun and exciting

SasukeLover4Ever- I beg to differ

_AvengerMan has logged on_

AvengerMan- I really don't see the point of this

BlondaimeLuvsRamen- its to meet new people

AvengerMan- like who?

BlondaimeLuvsRamen- any-1 and every-1

SasukeLover4Ever- Baka

_SasukeLover4Ever has logged off_

BlondaimeLuvsRamen- Sakura?

AvengerMan- Dobe

_AvengerMan has logged off_

BlondaimeLuvsRamen- Sasuke?

_GoodBoy92 has logged on_

BlondaimeLuvsRamen- Um… hello?

Goodboy92- Tobi is a good boy

BlondaimeLuvsRamen- o…k… asl u?

GoodBoy92- Tobi is a VERY good boy

BlondaimeLuvsRamen- scoots away help

_PurdyPlaydo has logged on_

_SandMan666 has logged on_

PurdyPlaydo- Hello?

SandMan666- Naruto, I would like to know WHY this is the most fun and exciting thing since ramen?

PurdyPlaydo- wat r u talking about? Chatting is the most fun way 2 meet new ppl!

SandMan666- who the hell asked you?

BlondaimeLuvsRamen- but hes rite garra, and will someone tell me whats up with GoodBoy92?

PurdyPlaydo- trust me if I knew, id tell ya!

GoodBoy92- Deidara-Senpai!! What are you doing here?

PurdyPlaydo- hut upsay! ont reveal our real namesday! (A/N- it says Shut Up! Don't Reveal our real names)

GoodBoy92- Deidara-Senpai, you know I don't know pig-latin!

GoodBoy92- but If Deidara-Senpai wants tobi will be a good boy and learn it

PurdyPlaydo- STFU!!! STOP SAYING MY REAL -FUCKING- NAME!!!

GoodBoy92- Ok Deidara-Senpai

BlondaimeLuvsRamen- ummm… wtf?

SandMan666- this is not worth my time

_SandMan666 has logged off_

BlondaimeLuvsRamen- Garra? Dammit! Why does everyone ALWAYS leave?

PurdyPlaydo- its the same wit my friends- they're always like 'Deidara stop wasting our tym w/ s2pid nonsense'

BlondaimeLuvsRamen- man, people are so hurtful

PurdyPlaydo- I kno rite?!

BlondaimeLuvsRamen- Oh by the way I'm naruto

PurdyPlaydo- oh! I'm Deidara

BlondaimeLuvsRamen- asl?

PurdyPlaydo- u 1st

BlondaimeLuvsRamen- fine 12/m/HLV (hidden Leaf Village)

PurdyPlaydo- oh… well I'm 12/m/HWV (hidden Waterfall Village; lies all lies!)

BlondaimeLuvsRamen- Kool!!!

PurdyPlaydo- well…um… I g2g

_PurdyPlaydo has logged off_

BlondaimeLovesRamen- so I guess it's just you and me GoodBoy92

GoodBoy92- Tobi is a good boy

BlondaimeLuvsRamen- yes, tobi I kno ur a good boy

GoodBoy92- who are you?

BlondaimeLuvsRamen- naruto uzumaki

GoodBoy92- ok naruto-senpai

BlondaimeLuvsRamen- its just naruto

GoodBoy92- Whatever you say Naruto-Senpai

BlondaimeLuvsRamen- ok so…. How r u?

GoodBoy92- I am fine Naruto-Senpai, good boys are always fine

BlondaimeLuvsRamen- ok. Tobi I'm gonna go now

GoodBoy92- Good Boy says Good bye

_BlondaimeLuvsRamen has logged off_

GoodBoy92- Tobi is a good boy

_DoggieLuver has logged on_

DoggieLuver- hello? Naruto?

GoodBoy92- Naruto-Senpai has logged off

DoggieLuver- damn him… he told me to meet him in here and now hes gone…wait did u just call him Naruto-Senpai?

GoodBoy92- yes

DoggieLuver- y? is he older than u?

GoodBoy92- I don't know

DoggieLuver- ok

_SamuelLJackson has logged on_

SamuelLJackson- TOAST

_SamuelLJackson has logged off_

DoggieLuver- ummm… ok who was that!?

GoodBoy92- good boys don't eat toast. Its to messy

DoggieLuver- you are strange

GoodBoy92- Tobi isn't strange, Tobi is a good boy

DoggieLuver- this is enough "fun" for me

_DoggieLuver has logged off_

GoodBoy92- tobi is a good boy

_GoodBoy92 has logged off_


	3. Itachi Logs On!

Welcome to Chatroom: NINJA

_ShikaLuver has logged on_

_2Troblesome has logged on_

2Troblesome- …

ShikaLuver- See isn't this nice?

2Troblesome- I don't see the point in this

ShikaLuver- there is no point, its just a way to chilax! (A/N: ok a little Temari OOCness)

_SandMan666 has logged on_

SandMan666- Temari have you seen the remote?

ShikaLuver- no

SandMan666- well you were the last to use it!

ShikaLuver- you lair!

SandMan666- I saw you!

ShikaLuver-

2Troblesome- …

SandMan666- I'm gonna tell dad!

ShikaLuver- yeah rite! If ya do I'm gonna tell him who put sand in his shoes!

2Troblesome- typing is too troublesome

ShikaLuver- shut up Shikamaru!

2Troblesome- I'll come back when you guys are not so troublesome

_2Troblesome has logged off_

SandMan666- tell me where the remote is!

ShikaLuver- I told you I don't have it!!!

SandMan666- you stupid liar!!

ShikaLuver- not as stupid as your face!

_DancerLady79 has logged on_

DancerLady79- hi

ShikaLuver- OUT!!

SandMan666-OUT!!

_DancerLady79 has logged out_

UchihaKiller has logged on

UchihaKiller- why did I let Deidara talk me into this?

ShikaLuver- don't u see we are having a personal conversation here?!

UchihaKiller- its ok. I can wait

SandMan666- hey I found the remote in my pocket

ShikaLuver- moron!

SandMan666 has logged off

UchihaKiller- who was that?

ShikaLuver- my idiot brother

UchihaKiller- younger or older?

ShikaLuver- younger

UchihaKiller- really? I have a stupid younger brother too

ShikaLuver- mine is obsessed with sand

UchihaKiller- mine likes playing with birds.

ShikaLuver- well mine has some crazy demon inside him!

UchihaKiller- say again?

ShikaLuver- why don't u just re-read it?

UchihaKiller- why dont u just say it over?

ShikaLuver- no

UchihaKiller- but why?

ShikaLuver- why do you want to kno about my bro anyway?

UchihaKiller- no reason

ShikaLuver- are you gay?

UchihaKiller- NO!

ShikaLuver- fine I want you to flirt with the next GIRL to come in here!

UchihaKiller- done deal

_SasukeLuver4ever has logged on_

ShikaLuver-well… go for it

UchihaKiller- ok fine

UchihaKiller- hey SasukeLuver4Ever!

UchihaKiller- WAIT SasukeLUVER?! As in LOVER?!

SasukeLuver4ever- yes?

UchihaKiller- ShikaLuver this is gonna be hard…

ShikaLuver- you took the bet

SasukeLuver4ever- what bet?

UchihaKiller- the bet that I could find out how beautiful your eyes are by the end of the hour

SasukeLuver4ever- oh how sweet. But I already have a guy

UchihaKiller- really who?

ShikaLuver I gotta go… email me the results…

_ShikaLuver has logged off_

SasukeLuver4ever- what results?

UchihaKiller- the results of the pregnancy test. My sister might be pregnant

SasukeLuver4ever- oh

UchihaKiller- so… asl

SasukeLuver4ever- 12-f-HLV

SasukeLuver4ever- u?

UchihaKiller- 14-m-HSV

SasukeLuver4ever- kool. So are we the only ones in here?

UchihaKiller- I think

_2Troblesome has logged on_

2TroblesomeTemari?

UchihaKiller- she left

2Troblesome- how troublesome

_2Troblesome has logged off_

SasukeLuver4ever- so. Do you want to talk about anything?

UchihaKiller- ok. How did u get into chatting?

SasukeLuver4ever- oh my friend talked me into it… hes super annoying

UchihaKiller- really?! Same with me!

SasukeLuver4ever- my stupid friend is blonde with blue eyes, and over obsessed with Ramen

UchihaKiller- same with mind. If you replace ramen with chocolate.

SasukeLuver4ever- it seems like we're two of a kind!

UchihaKiller- yep.

SasukeLuver4ever- but I still have a guy

UchihaKiller- I kno

_Blondaime__LuvsRamen has logged on_

_PurdyPlaydo has logged on_

_GoodBoy97 has logged on_

GoodBoy97- Naruto-Senpai, thank you for inviting me and PurdyPlaydo-Senpai to chat

BlondaimeLuvsRamen- no prob

PurdyPlaydo- but don't you have anyone else to chat with.

BlondaimeLuvsRamen- umm… my friend Sakura is on but she blocked me…

SasukeLuver4ever- ITS MY BLOND IDIOT!!

UchihaKiller- ITS MY BLOND IDIOT!!

SasukeLuver4ever- I'm out

UchihaKiller- me too

_SasukeLuver4ever has logged off_

_UchihaKiller has logged off_

BlondaimeLuvsRamen- hey! Where did Sakura go?

PurdyPlaydo- yeah? Why did itachi leave?

_GoodBoy97 has logged off_

BlondaimeLuvsRamen- well I only wanted to talk to Sakura so I guess I'll be leaving

PurdyPlaydo- yeah. Ok

_BlondaimeLuvsRamen has logged off_

_PurdyPlaydo has logged off_


	4. Kakashi Logs On!

A/N: today we will have our first guest appearance (other than Samuel L Jackson who, even though I warned him to stay away, wanted to tell us all what he had for breakfast) their names are as listed-

4th Hokage/Arashi (Deceased Naruto)- BlondeHokage

Welcome to Chatroom- NINJA

_IchaIchaFan has logged on_

_SasukeLuver4ever has logged on_

_Blondaime__LuvsRamen has logged on_

_AvengerMan has logged on_

BlondaimeLuvsRamen- see? Isn't this way better than training?

IchaIchaFan- Naruto what are we doing?

BlondaimeLuvsRamen- well we are chatting online!

SasukeLuver4ever- its more fun than it looks!

BlondaimeLuvsRamen- see!

SasukeLuver4ever- I'm waiting for someone to log on.

AvengerMan- really? Who?

SasukeLuver4ever- this guy, UchihaKiller. I've chatted with him a few times

AvengerMan- O.o ummm… sakura? Doesn't that Screen name sound a little… idk… strange? OO

SasukeLuver4ever- really? Like how?

AvengerMan- well for one…I'M AN UCHIHA!

SasukeLuver4ever- oh I didn't notice…jk… sasuke its not like hes gonna kill you… he lives in suna!

IchaIchaFan- you all are typing too fast

BlondaimeLuvsRamen- get with the century sensei!

IchaIchaFan- what did you say, you little punk

_BlondeHokage has logged on_

BlondeHokage- hello?

BlondaimeLuvsRamen- HI!

BlondeHokage- wuts pplz?!

IchaIchaFan- what does that even say?!

BlondaimeLuvsRamen- omg sensei! It says whats up people!

BlondeHokage- how old is this geezer?!

IchaIchaFan- Excuse Me! I'm 26 and I'm not a geezer!

BlondeHokage- u seem like 1

IchaIchaFan- Naruto I give up… I have no idea what I'm doing and things keep popping up asking me different questions! I've typed in my Social Security Number so much my fingers hurt! And the academy's computers have all the porn blocked!

IchaIchaFan- I'll see you later!

_IchaIchaFan has logged off_

BlondaimeLuvsRamen- so…

SasukeLuver4ever- I wonder when he's gonna log on?!

AvengerMan- what if hes a crazy psycho killer?!

BlondeHokage- who are we talking about?

BlondaimeLuvsRamen- some dude sakura has a cyber-crush on.

SasukeLuver4ever- I do not! I couldn't care less if he's on or not!

_UchihaKiller has logged on_

SasukeLuver4ever- HE'S ON! HE'S ON! HE'S ON! HE'S ON! HE'S ON! HE'S ON!

BlondeHokage- couldn't care less, eh?

SasukeLuver4ever- shut up!

UchihaKiller- are we talking about me?

AvengerMan- so you are the famous "UchihaKiller"?

UchihaKiller- I'm famous?

SasukeLuver4ever- ignore my idiot friend

AvengerMan- did she just call my an idiot?

BlondaimeLuvsRamen- I think so

BlondeHokage- are you gonna take that?

AvengerMan- no!

SasukeLuver4ever- shut up you guys!!!

AvengerMan- ok, sorry

BlondeHokage- man are you a wuss

BlondaimeLuvsRamen- HA! I TOLD YOU SASUKE-TEME!

AvengerMan- Shut the hell up

UchihaKiller- ummm… sakura? Mind filling me in?

SasukeLuver4ever- oh sorry, BlondaimeLuvsRamen is my one friend Naruto, AvengerMan is my other friend Sasuke, and BlondeHokage is some guy we just met

BlondeHokage- my name is Arashi!

BlondaimeLuvsRamen- KOOL! MINE IS NARUTO!

BlondeHokage- I kno…

BlondaimeLuvsRamen- how?! Are u sum sort of psychic?

BlondeHokage- no… ur friend just typed in ur name…

SasukeLuver4ever- and guys this is Itachi!

AvengerMan- itachi? That name rings a bell… wait… no it hasn't come to me…

BlondeHokage- could he perhaps be your older brother who thought was a good guy but eventally killed every single member of your clan, except for you because he thought you were weak, and now you are seeking vengeance by hunting him down and killing him but every time you find him he always leaves you a half dead pile of schmuck?

AvengerMan- YES! HOW DID YOU KNOW?!?!

BlondeHokage- just guessed.

AvengerMan- ITACHI UR DEAD!

UchihaKiller- who is this itachi u speak of? BYE SAKURA!

_UchihaKiller has logged off_

SasukeLuver4ever- see hes not ur brother silly!

BlondaimeLuvsRamen- I want ramen… see ya'll later!

(A/N- i know that the 4th hokage's name isn't Arashi not saying his real name incase of some spoilers but i'm gonna use it as his name anyway.)


End file.
